Sit Down Your Rocking the Boat!
by gordo-girl
Summary: COMPLEATED! Harry and the gang are about to start there 6th year at Hogwarts and they find out that Dumbledore has created a drama department, and that they are doing Guys and Dolls. When everyone tries out some new, well, complications ensure.I changed t
1. The Big News

**Summery:** Harry and the gang are about to start there 6th year at Hogwarts and they find out that Dumbledore has created a drama department, and that they are doing Guys and Dolls. When everyone tries out some new, well, complications ensure. Dr/Hr, H/G, R/new character. This is not a Mary/sue so don't even bother trying to tell me that it is.

**Chapter 1**

**The Big News**

Harry potter looked out the train window he couldn't believe that he had made it through the summer. He probably owed that to the fact that he had his friends around him the whole time. He was aboard the Hogwarts express with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Ron's sister Ginny. These people were his true family. Just then the compartment door opened.

"Pothead, weasel one, weasel two, Granger", Draco Malfoy sneered. Harry noticed that he was alone for once.

"what do you want Malfoy?", Ron said angrily.

"just wanted to see if you losers knew about the musical?'

"what are you talking about?", Hermione said in a bored voice.

"Dumbledore decided that a school musical would lighted the mood of the school or some crap like that."

"what are we doing?", Ginny said exited.

"Guys and Dolls", Draco said turning and walking away.

Hermione had to admit she was a bit fazed by Malfoy's sudden visit. Firstly he was without his usual gargoyles, and he didn't seen to insult them with the zest that he usually had. Draco had lost his father over the summer and now lived with his mother. Hermione knew it was wrong but she felt bad for him.

Well that's the first chapter! I know it's short, but I felt like posting something tonight. So please review!


	2. A Song to Sing

**Chapter 2**

**A Song to Sing**

As they got off the train they found that everyone was talking about the musical. As they road up to the castle Hermione tried to explain the musical to the boys.

"It's about these two gamblers, Nathan Detroit and Sky Masterson, who make a bet that Sky can't get the local Missionary Sarah Brown to go on a date with him. Nathan needs to win this bet because he needs the money for his floating crap game…"

"Crap game!", Ron said laughing.

"…Nathan has been engaged to Adelaide for 14 years, and ,well, she's starting to get pissed off. The musical circles mostly around Sky and Sarah, it's really cool. I saw a production of it in London with my mum."

"It's sounds really fun! I think…", Harry stops when he sees that Ron is laughing, "Ron what are you laughing at?"

"Crap Game!", Ron said between snorts. They all just rolled there eyes.

"well I think we should do it!", Harry said with a smile.

"Well then we shall!", Ginny said smiling at Harry, "who's in?"

when they got to the great hall and the sorting had been completed Dumbledore got up to make his annual speech.

"It' is with great pride that I welcome you back to Hogwarts. Firstly, as usual no one is allowed to go near the Forbidden Forest for more on that you can see Filch, our caretaker. More importantly I would like to announce to you all, even though most already know, that we have established a Drama Department hear at Hogwarts. I am very pleased to introduce you to our Drama Teacher professor Daea. We have chose "Guys and Dolls" for our first ever Hogwarts musical!", at this everyone applauded, "auditions will be in two weeks, so be prepared. On another happy note I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin who once again will be teaching defense against the dark arts.", with this the was filled with applause and happiness, "one that note Tuck In!"

the plates filled with food, and the great hall filled with talking and laughter. Hermione notice a girl about her age with short blond hair and green eyes coming from the staff table.

"Can I sit here", she asked Hermione in a slightly French ascent.

"Yah sure!", Hermione said smiling, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley.", Ron sat there with his mouth wide open in shock.

"My name is Willa Daea. Professor Daea is my aunt.", Willa said to the group.

"are you going to be trying out for the musical?", Harry asked putting food on his plate.

"I don't think so", she said also putting food on her plate, "I'm most likely going to work on costumes."

After dinner all the students headed back to there dorms buzzing with excitement about the musical. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Willa, who was rooming with Hermione, all decided to choose their audition song. Ginny, who loved musical theater, had the CD so that made things easier. Hermione chose "I'll know", Ginny chose "Adelaide's Lament", Harry chose "Guys and Dolls", and Ron chose "Sit Down Your Rocking the boat". On the other side of the castle Malfoy sat alone in his room with his headphones on trying to choose a song. He finally decided on "Luck Be A Lady", which was ironic cause what Malfoy needed was a little luck.

_I am having fun writing this story! Let me know what you think! Please review!_


	3. A Secret Talent

**Chapter 3**

**A Secret Talent**

the whole school was in an uproar over auditions. Harry and his friends had been sneaking off to the room of requirement to rehearse every day, except the days when Harry, Ron, and Ginny had Quiditch. One day when they were at a practice, and Willa, the resident piano player, was nowhere to be found, Hermione went to the room of requirement alone. As she opened the door she heard someone playing the piano and singing. She saw the blond hair and knew it was Malfoy. 'He's pretty good', Hermione thought. Just then Draco finished his song and turned around.

"how long have you been standing there Granger?", he said with a sigh when he saw Hermione.

"Not very long", she said, "your very good you know."

"well thank you, but now that you have heard me sing I will have to kill you.", he said with a smirk, "or I could just hear you sing and that way we would be even?"

"well", Hermione said with a laugh, "I guess that's fair."

"what song are you doing?", Draco asked sitting back down at the piano.

"um, 'I'll Know'", she said slightly nervous. Draco played the intro. and she started to sing.

"I'll know when my love comes along I won't take a change I'll know as I run to his arms that at last I am home safe and sound, but till then I shall wait, but till then I'll be strong! For I'll know when my love comes along.", Hermione finished the song and Draco played the last cord.

"wow Granger! I didn't know you had it in you!", Draco said turning to her, "that was good."

"thanks", she said looking down at her feet, "you seem different this year."

Draco looked sadly at her, "people change Granger.", he grabbed his music off the piano, "Good night."

"good night", she said as she watched him leave.

Draco walked down the corridors. 'Hermione was right', he thought, 'I have changed. I'm not my fathers son anymore. I'm not the only one who has changed', he thought thinking of Hermione, the one girl who ever had the guts to stand up to him. He was surprised at his new found respect for the girl. She seemed to trust him even after what he had done to her. Yep, he had changed, this time for the better.

_Okay folks I need your opinion on something. I want to write another Hogwarts Musical fic, but I'm not sure which musical to do! I kind of want to do Hairspray just so I can cast Crabe or Goyle as Edna Turnblad! Let me know what you think I should do and don't forget to review!_


	4. The Auditions

_First things first a big thanks to all my reviewers!_

_Duck Girl- the chapters will be longer don't worry!_

_NeVeRmInD2- Rocky Horror is a great idea thank you!_

_Luckycharms129- I will update as much as possible._

_Chrissy Chambers- I'm glad you like my story!_

_Bright Phoenix- I thought Ron's crap game thing was funny too! Thank you!_

_Well on with the story!_

**Chapter 4**

**The Auditions**

before the students of Hogwarts knew it the two weeks had past. They all were worried that they didn't practice enough or that everyone would be better then them. Hermione wouldn't admit how much she wanted Sarah, and Draco wouldn't admit how much he wanted Sky, but either one would admit that they wanted to play opposite each other. You see they both had not forgotten that day when they heard each other sing. Hermione couldn't forget how different Draco acted and Draco couldn't believe that Hermione was so kind to him, but they both knew that what they were feeling couldn't be reveled after they had spent 6 years hating each other. So they kept there distance.

"okay students! Quiet down now", said Professor Daea in a soft kind voice, "welcome to the auditions for Guys and Dolls, now lets just cut to the chase. First we have Ron Weasley."

Ron's ears went pink as he approached the stage that Dumbledore had set up in the great hall. He read his Monologue in a strong steady voice and he managed to hide his accent. When he started to sing his song in a strong low tenor voice.

"and the people all said sit down sit down your rocking the boat.", Ron was good the best part in when he sang the ending, "sit down your rocking the bo-at! Sit down your rocking the boat!"

Everyone cheered except for a bunch of slitherins who booed. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco wasn't one of them. Next went Harry who was very good and also did a amazing job at hiding his accent. Then Ginny went and did a great job with Adelaide's Lament. She had the perfect accent for the part.

Then a bunch of other people went including Cho, who wasn't very good. Soon it was Hermione's turn. She was nervous but felt like she was ready. She did he monologue and then managed to hit every note perfectly in her song. The last person to go was Draco. He got up to the stage with confidence, read his monologue with a glint in his eye, and then got ready to sing. Draco's voice was low and smooth. Draco looked at Hermione the whole time he was singing which prompted Ron to get angry.

"what does he think he's doing looking at you?", Ron said accusingly.

"oh shut it Ron!", Ginny said giving Hermione a sympathetic smile.

"Great job everyone!", said Professor Daea, "the cast List will be posted tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."


	5. The Cast List

**Chapter 5**

**The Cast List**

By the time that Harry and the gang reached the cast list that had been posted in the Gryffindor Common room the next day, a huge crowd of people had formed around it.

"Excuse me! Let me through I'm a prefect!", Hermione said pushing her way to the list followed by her friends.

**Cast list**

**_Sky Masterson_- Draco Malfoy**

**_Sarah Brown_- Hermione Granger**

**_Nathan Detroit_- Harry Potter**

**_Miss Adelaide_- Ginny Weasley**

**_lieutenant Branagin_- Neville Longbottem**

**_Benny Southstreet_- Dean Thomas**

**_Nicely-Nicely Johnson_- Ron Weasley**

**_Rusty Charlie_- Seamus Finnigan**

**_Harry the Horse_- Colin Creevey**

**_Big Julie_- Vincent Crabbe**

**_General Cartwright_- Pansy Parkinson**

**_Arvide Abernathy_- Lee Jordan**

**HOT BOX GIRLS**

**Cho Chang**

**Hannah Abbot**

**Susan Bones**

**Marietta Edgecombe**

**Padma Patil**

**Parvati Patil**

**Lavender Brown**

**Katie Bell**

**Angelina Johnson**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Alicia Spinnet**

**GAMBLERS**

**Michael Corner**

**Anthony Goldstein**

**Zacharias Smith**

**Terry Boot**

**Roger Davies**

**Dennis Creevey**

**Euan Abercrombie**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**Ernie Macmillan**

**our first rehearsal will be tonight after classes in the new theater building. Thank you everyone for trying out.**

**-Professor Daea**

"you got the lead Hermione!", Harry said hugging her.

"Yah, but she has it opposite Malfoy!", Ron said angrily.

"oh I think I can deal.", Hermione said trying to contain her excitement. Just then Willa came into the common room.

"so, did you guys get the roles you wanted?", she asked.

"Um.. I… Um …Yah.", Harry and Hermione tried not to laugh. I was very amusing to watch Ron make a fool out of himself, "I got Nicely-Nicely Johnson.", Ron Finally managed to say.

When they got down to the great hall Hermione realized that she had forgotten the CD that her parents had gotten her.

"I'll be back in a minute.", she said to Harry and Ron.

She ran up to the portrait hole and quickly go her CD. On her way back down she tripped. Before she hit the ground someone caught her.

"you really are clumsy Granger.", Draco said with his signature smirk.

"Sorry Malfoy.", she said cringing. Draco bent down and picked up the CD case that she had dropped.

"Reparo!", he said fixing the broken case, "So looks like we're playing opposite each other.", he said not looking at her but at the CD case.

"Yah, I guess we are.", she said smiling.

"Hey Granger, do you think you could stop calling me Malfoy. I don't know if I want to be associated with that anymore."

"I will if you will stop calling me Granger.", she said looking at him.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

_So there you go! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and keep the musical suggestions coming!_


	6. The First Rehersal

_Okay guys I really want to do a Harry Potter does Hairspray! Fic, but I can't think of good casting, so if you have any good ideas write me a review or send me an email. Also I have desided to keep writing Harry potter does a musical fics, so if you have anymore ideas for those let me know!_

**Chapter 6**

**The First Rehersal**

That night Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Willa headed to the new theater Building. Hermione and Ron who were prefects had helped Dumbledore set it up. From the outside it didn't look like much, but on the inside it was this huge, amazing theater with a huge stage and room for everyone. It also had dressing rooms for everyone. The group took there seats up front and waited for Professor Daea. Draco and Hermione spotted each other and Draco smiled at Hermione. Unfortuantly Ron saw it.

"why is he looking over here?", Ron said his face going red, "If he looks over here one more time I'll…"

"Ron shut up!", Harry and Ginny said at the same time. Professor Daea stood on the stage waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"welcome everyone. Now if you'll come on stage and sit down, we'll start to read the skript. They all did as they were told. The more they read in the skript the more Hermione and Draco Relized that Sky and Sarah's relationship mieored their own. Sky and Sarah started out hateing each other, but as time went by they relized that differences aside they were right for each other.

"and that is where Sky and Sarah kiss,and..", professor Daea said.

"WHAT!", Hermione, Draco, and Ron said shocked.

"Oh shut up Ron!", Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"…and then Sarah slaps him.", Professor Daea said with a smile on her face.

"okay then!", both Harry and Ron said happily.

Hermione had a feeling that this was going to be a long show.


	7. A Change in Me

_Thanks for all the great reviews! A special shout-out to MIDNIGHT-PIXIE who is beyond cool!_

**Chapter 7**

**A Change in Me**

For the couple weeks after they found out about the kiss, Draco and Hermione kept there distance. They both pretended to hate the idea, but on the inside they felt something change between them. One day Hermione was in the room of requirement going through the song "If I were a Bell". She was trying to sing without music since she couldn't read music to save her life. She was having a bit of a hard time.

"crap!", she said as she skewed up for the 100th time.

"Need some help?", Draco said with is signature smirk.

She jumped, "Draco you scared me!"

"sorry Hermione.", he said coming forward, "do you want me to play the piano.", he said gesturing towards the Grand Piano.

"that would be great!", Hermione said grateful for the help.

Draco and Hermione went though the song a couple of times, and Hermione got better each time.

"I think you've got it!", Draco said his gray eyes meeting her brown.

"Thank you for your help."

"anytime.", he said grabbing the music and handing it to her, "we should go, it's getting late."

Hermione nodded. She went to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"what's going on?", Draco asked coming up behind her.

"the door won't open!", she said. Just then they heard the source of the problem, a loud crackling laugh was heard.

"Peeves!", they yelled in unison.

"peeves let us out!", Draco yelled pounding on the door. They heard something very inappropriate and then they heard peeves laughing as he flew away.

"looks like we're stuck here for awhile.", Draco said sitting on the piano bench.

Hermione sighed. She was glad she had already done her work, but something was still bugging her, "Draco can I ask you something?"

"that depends on what the question is.", he said smirking at her.

"I just wanted to know what happened over the summer. You seem so different this year, I mean you've even stooped calling me a mudblood."

"Yah sorry about that.", he said looking down at his feet, "Well you probably heard about my dad. Well before my dad was killed he killed my mother, and was about to kill me when Dumbledore protected me. After that Dumbledore kind of took me under his wing. I realized what an idiot I had been, and I realized that I was turning into my father. Of course when I joined the fight against Voldemort all the slitherins ditched me. Now here I am with no friends and no family, just a chance to start over.", he finished with a pained expression on his face

"Draco I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"no it's fine, I'm kind of glad you did. your the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Draco I…"

just then the door opened and Dumbledore stood there with a glint in his eye.

"Well", he said with a smile, "I think that's enough rehearsal for one night."


	8. No Going Back

**Chapter 8**

**No going back**

after that night Draco and Hermione became friends, but they had to keep it a secret, for they knew that if Harry and Ron, well mostly just Ron, found out they would flip out and do something stupid. So the secretly met to rehearse together. One night Hermione was heading to the room of requirement. When she got to the door she saw that it was open. She silently peered in and saw Pansy and Crabb snogging away. Hermione heard Draco come up behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked puzzled.

"looks like we're not the only ones who use this room.", she said trying to keep a strait face. Draco peered in.

"Oh god! My eyes!", he yelled. Hermione and Draco then ran away laughing their asses off.

"Man that was horrible!", Draco said still laughing, "But it nice to know that Crabb can get some."

"Ron!", Willa yelled running across the theater.

"Willa! Um hi! I, um, Like your hair, um yah.", Ron said turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Um thanks. I need for you to come with me to the costume room and find something that will fit.", she said grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him away.

"don't do anything stupid!", Harry yelled jokingly.

"okay", professor Daea said, "I need Draco and Hermione up here. We're going to do scene 15."

Hermione flipped though the script hopping that it wasn't the scene that she thought it was.

_Scene 15_

_Sky and Sarah sing "I've Never Been in Love Before", and at the end that kiss passionally._

'shit!', Draco and Hermione thought at the same time.

"Chop chop!", said Professor Daea, "Okay this is the scene where there's the big kiss!", the kids in the audience catcalled at this, "so sing the song then We'll try the kiss.", the music started and they had no choice but to start.

SKY: I've never been in love before  
Now all at once it's you  
It's you forever more  
I've never been in love before  
I thought my heart was safe  
I thought I knew the score  
But this is wine  
That's all too strange and strong  
I'm full of foolish song  
And out my song must pour  
So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been in love before...

Hermione looked at Draco. The way he was singing made her feel a bit week in the knees.

SARAH: I've never been in love before  
Now all at once it's you  
It's you forever more  
I've never been in love before  
I thought my heart was safe  
I thought I knew the score  
But this is wine  
That's all too strange and strong  
I'm full of foolish song  
And out my song must pour.

Draco knew what he had to do. He couldn't keep on acting different around everyone else but her.

SARAH & SKY:  
So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been in love before!

Draco stepped forword and kissed her. Hermione felt it like a electric shock.

It was too late to go back now.

_I really like this chapter! I'll probaly get another chapter up tonight. Maybe two if I'm lucky! Please review!_


	9. Opening Night

**Chapter 9**

**Opening Night**

Backstage on opening night of the show was hectic. Hermione and Draco were in their separate dressing rooms; they had barely spoken since the kiss. You could see that it was killing the both of them, but to be frank it confused the hell out of them. Hermione had read Romeo and Juliet many times and was starting to realize that the tale of star-crossed lovers was mirroring what she was going through right now. She wanted to be with Draco but he was slitherin and she was Gryffindor. I could never work. Or could it? Hermione had an idea. She was about to get up and leave when Ginny came in shutting the door behind her.

"Hermione I need your help." Ginny said. She was dress in her costume, a red-fringed flapper dress with cowboy boots, "I like Harry." she said simply, "and I need your help."

"I'll help you if you help me." Hermione said and then they proceeded to tell each other their plans.

Ron was also in his dressing room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Ron!" Willa said from the other side of the door, "are you descent? I have your hat!"

Ron opened the door and let the petit blond in. "hey." he said.

"Hi!" she said handing him his hat. Ron put it on. "Now the look is complete!"

Ron was trying to master the art of acting calm around Willa.

"Places!" someone yelled

"Ya know what I don't get?" Ron said his voice shaking slightly as he played with the money in his hat, "Why can't they give us real money?"

Willa laughed as they headed to their spots on the stage.


	10. OvertureFugue For Tin Horns

**Chapter 10**

**Overture/ Fugue for Tin Horns**

the orchestra is heard warming up. People are in their places. The orchestra starts playing the overture, and the curtain rises to show a busy New York City Street. Ron as Nicely Nicely Johnson, Dean Thomas as Benny Southstreet, and Seamus as Rusty Charlie are at stage left buying newspapers from a vendor. The all turn to the horse race section

NICELY starts "I got the horse right here, his name is Paul Revere and   
here's a guy who says if the weather's clear, can do, can do.   
This guy says the horse can do.  
If he says the horse can do, can do, can do.  
can do, can do this guy says the horse can do If he says the horse can do, can do, can do, For Paul Revere I'll bite, I hear his foot's all right. Of course it all depends if it rained last night. Likes mud, likes mud. This "X" means the horse likes mud. if that means the horse likes mud, likes mud, likes mud, I tell you Paul Revere now this is no bum steer. It's from a handicapper that's real sincere. Can do, can do. This guy says the horse can do. If he says the horse can do, can do, can do."

BENNY comes in overlapping NICELY "I'm picking Valentine 'cause on the morning line, the guy has  
got him figured at five to nine. Has chance has chance, this guy says the horse has chance. If he says the horse has chance, has chance, has chance. I know it's Valentine, the morning works looks fine, besides the jockey's brother's a friend of mine. Needs race, needs race this guy says the horse needs race. If he says the horse needs race. Needs race, needs race. I go for Valentine, 'cause on the morning line, the guy's got him figured at 5 to 9 has chance, has chance. This guy says the horse has chance."

RUSTY comes in overlapping both NICLEY and BENNY "But look at Epitaph, he wins it by a half, according to this hare in the Telegraph, Big threat,  
big threat, This guy calls the horse Big  
Threat. If he calls the horse big threat, big threat  
Big threat. And just a minute boys, I got the feedbox noise. It says the great-grandfather was Equipoise, shows class, shows  
class. This guy says the horse shows class. If  
he says the horse shows class, shows class. So make it  
Epitaph. He wins it by a half, according to this hare in the Telegraph,"

they end their round as they sing the end of the song

NICELY "Paul Revere!"

BENNY: "Valentine!"  
RUSTY: "Epitaph!"

ALL "I got the horse right here!"

there was loud applause as the song ended. The music for fallow the fold started as Hermione and the missionaries came on stage. Hermione looked prim and proper with her hair pulled back, and her navy blue suit  
"Follow the fold and stray no more,  
Stray no more stray no more.  
Put down the bottle  
And we'll say no more,   
Follow, follow the fold."  
Hermione stepped forward and sang her solo line "Before you take another swallow"

"Follow the fold and stray no more,  
Stray no more stray no more.  
Tear up your poker deck and play no more,  
Follow, follow the fold.  
To the meadows, where the sun shines,  
Out of the darkness, and the cold."Hermione sang once again "And the sin and shame in which you wallow""Follow the fold and stray no more,  
Stray no more stray no more.  
If you're a sinner and you pray no more,  
Follow, follow the fold."

They finished the song to much applause. It was time for Hermione's speech. "Brothers and sisters resist the devil and he will flee from you. That is what the bible tells us. Hear me you Gamblers! With your cards your dice your horses. Come to our little mission on the corner of west and…", she sees that every one has left, "Oh never mind."

_Wow I can't believe I still remember that speech! I was in Guys and Dolls three years ago so I guess it stuck with me! Review please!_


	11. The Oldest Established

**Chapter 11**

**The Oldest Established**

"Nathan, concentrate on the crap game. The town's up to here with high players.  
The Greek's in town!" Dean said.

"Brandy Bottle Bates!" Ron added.

"Scranton Slim!" Dean yelled

"I know I could make a fortune, but where can I have the game?" Harry said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"The Biltmore garage wants a grand." Ron sang.

"But we ain't got a grand on hand." Dean added singing.

"And they've now got a lock on the door,  
Of the gym at Public school eighty-four." Harry sang walking around the stage.

"There's a stock room behind McClousky's bar." Sang Ron hopefully.

"But Misses McClousky ain't a good scout." Sang Dean doing a good impression of Minerva.

"And things bein' how they are, the back of the police station's...out." sung Harry with a smirk.

"So the Biltmore Garage is the spot." Ron sang disappointed.

"But the one thousand bucks we ain't got!" sang the trio.

"Why, it's good reliable Nathan! Nathan, Nathan, Nathan Detroit!  
If you're looking for action he'll furnish the spot!", sang the Gamblers,  
"Even when the heat is on it's never too hot!  
Not for good old reliable Nathan, for it's always just a short walk!  
To the oldest established permanent floating crap game in New York!  
There are well-healed shooters everywhere, everywhere,  
There are well-healed shooters everywhere!  
And an awful lot of lettuce for the fella who can get us there..."

"If we only had a lousy little grand we could be a millionaire!" sang the trio.

"That's good old reliable Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan Detroit!  
If the size of your bundle you want to increase," sang the gambler once more  
"He'll arrange that you go broke in quiet and peace.  
In a hideout provided by Nathan,  
Where there are no neighbors to squawk!  
It's the oldest established permanent floating  
Ssssh! crap game in New York!  
Where's the action? Where's the game?"

"Gotta have a game or we'll die from shame." Sang the Trio looking very nervous."It's the oldest established permanent floating crap game in New York!" sang everyone.

Backstage during that song Draco tried to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione why wont you talk about this. I know you felt something too."

"I did Draco, and I still do. Listen you have to go on in like two seconds, so just take this." She said handing him a folded up piece of paper and running away.

Draco had no choice but to go on with the show. He didn't have time to look at the note so he put it in his pocket. He took his place on stage.

"Sky" Harry said sitting opposite Draco "I bet you that they have sold more pie then cake today."

"I'm not gonna take that bet Nathan, you know why? Because my daddy used to always tell me that if a man comes up to you and bets that he can make the Joker jump out of a deck of cards and squirt cider in your ear don't take the bet because the odds are that you'll end up with an ear full of cider. But you know what Nathan I'll bet you that you can't tell me what color tie your wearing." He covered up Harry's tie. "Do we have a bet?"

Harry struggled to see the tie "No bet." Sky removed his hand. "Blue! What a stupid color."

"I would love to stay and chat Nathan, but I have to go to Havana tomorrow and I have things to do."

"you goin' alone?"

"Yep." Draco said putting on his hat.

"a guy like you is going to Havana without a Doll?"

"Well my friend it's by choice. They're just access baggage, but I could get a doll to go with me if I wished."

Just then Nathan saw Sarah and had an idea "You say that you can get any doll to go with you to Havana. Wanna bet on that?"

His pride getting the better of him Sky replied "Sure why not! You pick the doll I get your money."

Harry turned around and pointed at Sarah "Her!"

"Her!" Draco shouted and then said "Daddy I think I've got cider in my ear!"


	12. I'll Know

**Chapter 12**

**I'll Know**

"good day brothers, sisters" Draco said as he came on stage into the Mission.

"may we help you son?" said Lee.

"I hope so because I'm Sky Masterson and I'M A SINNER!" Draco said falling to his knees. The other missionaries twittered at Sky, but Sarah just rolled her eyes.

Arvide (Lee) noticed this and said "Well maybe Miss Sarah could help you."

Sarah was about to say something but the only person left was Sky. Yep it was just Draco and Hermione.

Sarah grabbed some pamphlets from the desk. She heard Sky come up behind her so she spun around and smacked him in the chest with them.

"Read these." she said flatly.

"thank you miss Sarah. Miss Sarah I'm going to Havana tomorrow, and I'm afraid that I will sin if I don't have someone else there. Will you come with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you Mr. Masterson."

"it wouldn't be anything wrong Miss Sarah."

"that's good because if I'm going to Havana with anyone, it would be someone I cared about, and that's not you."

"It is nice to know Miss Sarah that somewhere in the world  
there is a guy who might appeal to you. I wonder what this guy would be like?"

"He will not be a gambler!""I'm not interested in what he will not be, I'm interested in what he will be!"

"Don't worry... I'll know!" she starts to sing  
"For I've imagined ev'ry bit of him  
From his strong moral fiber to the wisdom in his head  
To the homey aroma of his pipe..."

"You have wished yourself a real dumb character,  
The breakfast readin' books, brother's type" Sky said sitting down.

"Yes! And I shall meet him when the time is right!" she said turning on him.

"You've got the guy all figured out, hmm?"

"I have!" she replied.

"Including what he smokes, all figured out"

"All figured out!" she starts to sing  
"I'll know when my love comes along.  
I won't take a chance,  
For, oh, he'll be just what I need  
Not some fly by night Broadway romance"

"And you'll know at a glance  
By the two pair of pants!" Sky adds singing.

"Yes, I'll know..." she glares at him  
"By that calm steady voice,  
Those feet on the ground  
I'll know  
As I run to his arms  
That at last I've come home safe and sound  
Until then I shall wait,  
Until then I'll be strong!  
For I'll know when my love comes along..."

"No, no, no," Sky said standing up "you're talking about love!  
You can't dupe it like that! vulgarize  
What are you picking, a guy or a horse?"

"Oh, I wouldn't expect a gambler to understand."

"Would you like to hear what a gambler feels about the big heart trap?"

"No!"

"But I'll tell ya!  
Mine will come as a surprise to me!  
Mine, I leave to chance in chemistry"

"CHEMISTRY?" Sarah said surprised

"Yeah, chemistry!" he starts to sing  
"I'll know...  
When my love comes along  
I'll know...  
I'll know then and there...  
I'll know...  
At the sight of her face  
How I care, how I care, how I care...  
And I'll stop!  
And I'll stare  
And I'll know...  
Long before we can speak!  
And I'll know in my heart.  
And I'll know and I won't ever ask  
Am I right? Am I wise? Am I smart?'  
And I'll stop, and I'll stare at that face in the throng  
Yes, I'll know when my love comes along"

As he is singing Sarah becomes entranced. She starts to slowly walk towards him. She sings.

"I'll know  
When my love comes along."

"When my love comes along." Sang Sky.

"I'll know when my love comes along.  
I won't take a chance,  
For, oh, he'll be just what I need  
Not some fly by night Broadway romance  
Until the, I shall wait  
Until then, I'll be strong  
I'll know when my love comes along..."

Sky kisses Sarah. She stands there for a few second locked in his embrace, but then she pulls away and slaps him.

"I'll come back later" Sky said putting his hat back on "and let you have a go at the other cheek."

Backstage during that song Ginny was talking to Willa.

"are you sure Ginny?" Willa said looking confused and exited at the same time.

"Yes I'm sure. So just keep him detracted."


	13. The Hot Box

**Chapter 13**

**The Hot Box**

For your enjoyment!" the announcer at the hot box said "Miss Adelaide and her Hot Box Chicklets!"

the opening cords for "Bushel and a peck" play as the lights come up on the Hot box dancers with Ginny in the center all wearing fringed Dresses With cowboy boots. Off to the side Harry sits at a small table with a reserved sigh on it. Ginny starts to sing with a Brooklyn accent.

"I love you, a bushel and a peck,  
A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck,  
A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap,  
Barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep,  
About you-"

"About you?" the girls sing in response.

"About you-"

"My heart is leapin', I'm havin' trouble sleepin'" the girls sing as they dance.

"'Cause I love you, a bushel and a peck,  
You bet your pretty neck I do!"

"Doodle oodle oodle, doodle oodle oodle,  
Doodle oodle oodle, oo doo" they all sing in unison

"C'mon girls! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" she tosses a ear of corn to Harry who blows her a kiss

"AAAAAha! Mmm Mmm!"

"I love you, a bushel and a peck,  
a bushel and a peck tho' it beats me all the heck" the girls sing happily

"Beats me all the heck, how I'll ever tend the farm,  
ever tend the farm when I wanna keep my arm about you-" Ginny sings.

"About you?" the girls sing

"About you-" sings Ginny in response.

"The cows and chickens, are going to the dickens"

"'Cause I love you, a bushel and a peck you bet your pretty neck I do!  
He loves me, he loves me not!  
He loves me, he loves me not!  
He loves me!  
And I love you, a bushel and a peck,  
A bushel and a peck  
You bet your pretty neck I do!"

"Doodle oodle oodle," they all sing.

"Goodbye now!  
Wow! Ooh! OH!" Ginny Yelled Happily. This was her favorite number. She went of stage put on her silk robe and reentered. She knew what she had to do.

"Nathan darling!" she said running to him and kissing him on the lips. This surprised Harry, because they were suppose to air kiss. Not that he was complaining. It was a really good kiss and he didn't want it to end.

"Adelaide you did wonderful" he said spinning her around.

"Oh I know" Ginny said with a smile. "Nathan how 'bout we go out to celebrate!"

"I can't doll I've got some, um, business to take care of." Harry said nervously.

"NATHAN DETROIT YOU BETTER NOT BE RUNNING YOUR CRAP GAME or I'll, or I'll LEAVE YOU!" Ginny shouted angrily before sneezing loudly.

"Look, Adelaide," Harry said "you're gettin' yourself upset! You and I are gonna be all right.  
After all, we love each other, and we're gonna get married!"

"I don't believe you anymore." Ginny said turning away from him. She herself didn't know what to think. She couldn't tell how Harry reacted to the kiss."But it's true! Oh, you'll get better tomorrow; come on!  
Cheer up, honey, let's see that old smile!" Harry Pinches her face.

" Ahagh..."

"That's my girl, see you tomorrow!" he exits leaving her alone on stage. She sneezes again.

"It says here...  
The average unmarried female  
Basic'lly insecure  
Due to some long frustration  
May react  
With psychosomatic symptoms  
Difficult to endure  
Affecting the upper respiratory tract"

She pauses and looks at the audience.

"In other words,  
Just from waiting around  
For that plain little band of gold  
A person can develop a cold  
You can spray her wherever you figure  
The streptococci lurk  
You can give her a shot  
For whatever she's got  
But it just won't work  
If she's tired of getting the fish-eye  
From the hotel clerk  
A person  
Can develop a cold"

She flips through the book again.

"It says here...  
The female remaining single  
Just in the legal sense  
Shows a neurotic tendency  
See note"

She looks confused.

"Tendency see note  
Oh, see note ah!  
Chronic organic syndromes  
Toxic or hypertense  
Involving the eye,  
The ear and the nose and throat  
In other words,  
Just from wond'rin'  
Whether the wedding is on or off,  
A person  
Can develop a cough!  
You can feed her all day  
With the Vitamin A  
And the Bromo Fizz  
But the medicine never  
Gets anywhere near  
Where the trouble is!  
If she's getting a kind  
Of name for herself  
And the name ain't "his"  
A person  
Can develop a cough"

she puts down the book.

"And further more  
Just from stalling  
And stalling and stalling  
The wedding trip  
A person  
Can develop La grippe"

she then takes a vale out of a box that is sitting on the table, and puts it on.

"When they get on a train  
For Niag'ra  
And she can hear church bells chime"

Bells are heard offstage.

"The compartment is air conditioned  
And the mood sublime"

Suddenly she throws of the vale and sings angrily.

"Then they get off at Saratoga  
For the fourteenth time  
A person  
Can develop La grippe  
La grippe, La post nasal drip  
With the wheezes  
And the sneezes  
And a sinus that's really a pip!  
From a lack of community property  
And a feeling she's getting too old  
A person  
Can develop  
A bad, bad cold!  
Atchum!" she finishes the song with a sneeze that knocks her into a chair.

Backstage during the song Harry can't keep his eyes off of Ginny. She really had grown up since her saved her from the chamber of secrets during second year. He realized that she wasn't just Ron's little sister anymore, she was something more.

'shit' he thought closing his eyes 'Ron is going to kill me.'


	14. Guys and Dolls

**Chapter 14**

**Guys and Dolls**

Unfortunately Harry was right about Ron. Not two seconds after he finished that thought Ron came storming over.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HARRY POTTER!" Ron yelled his face red with anger.

"I, um" was all that Harry could manage.

"WHY WERE YOU SNOGGING MY SISTER?"

Before Harry could come up with a answer Ginny came backstage just having finished her number.

"He didn't kiss me Ronald, I kissed him" Ginny said angrily.

"what!"

"You heard me Ron" she spat at him.

"your bloody crazy, the lot of you!"

Ron and Dean then went on stage to sing. Ron couldn't help but sing it with feeling.

"What's playing at the Roxy?  
I'll tell you what's playing at the Roxy.  
A picture about a Minnesota man so in love with a Mississippi girl,  
That he sacrifices everything, and moves all the way to Biloxi.  
That's what's playing at the Roxy!"

Dean then sang

"What's in the Daily News?  
I'll tell you what's in the daily news.  
A story about a guy who bought his wife a small ruby,  
With what otherwise would have been his union dues.  
That's what's in the daily news."

Ron then added

"What's happenin' all over?  
I'll tell you what's happenin' all over.  
Guys sittin' home by a television set,  
Who once used to be somethin' of a Rover.  
That's what's happenin' all over."

Together they sing

"Love is the thing that has licked 'em  
And it looks like Nathan's just another victim."

Ron then sang getting totally into character

"Yes, sir, when you see a guy, reach for stars in the sky,  
You can bet that he's doing it for some doll."

"When you spot a John waiting out in the rain,  
Chances are he's insane, as only a John can be for a Jane." Sang Dean.

"When you meet a gent, paying all kinds of rent,  
For a flat that could flatten the Taj Mahal" Ron sang.

"Call it sad, call it funny, but it's better than even money,  
That the guy's only doing it for some doll." They both sang moving around the stage.

"When you see a Joe, saving half of his dough,  
You can bet there'll be mink in it for some doll." Sang Dean.

"When a bum buys wine like a bum can't afford,  
It's a cinch that the bum is under the thumb of some little broad" sang Ron

"When you meet a mug, lately out of the jug,  
And he's still liftin' platinum, fol-de-rol"

"Call it hell, call it heaven,  
It's a probable twelve to seven  
That the guy's only doing it for some doll." They both sang facing each other.

"When you see a sport, and his cash has run short,  
Make a bet that he's banking it with some doll."

"When a guy wears tail with the front gleaming white,  
Who the hell do you think he's tickling pink on Saturday night."

"When a lazy slob, takes a good steady job,  
And he smells from Vitalis and Barbasol"

"Call it dumb, call it clever, ah, but you can give odds forever,  
That the guy's only doing it for some doll,  
Some doll, some doll,  
The guy's only doing it for some doll!" they both sang throwing their hands up in the air.


	15. If I Were A Bell

**Chapter 15**

**If I Were a Bell**

"Pardon Me Miss Sarah" said Pansy coming into the mission " but I need to have a word with you."

"General Cartwright!" Hermione said surprised

"yes dear It's me." She said coming forward "and I'm afraid I come with bad news."

"what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"we Have to shut down the mission, Sarah I'm sorry."

"but why?"

"you haven't brought in enough sinners." The general said not noticing Sky lurking in the corner.

"maybe I could help!" he said coming out of the shadows.

They proceeded to make a deal. If Sarah went to Havana with Sky then Sky would bring in all his sinner friends for the big meeting on Saturday. Sarah knew this was the price to pay to save the mission.

Harry came on stage with a worried look on his face.

"Nathan, you better find a place for the crap game!" Ron said Running up to him.

"How can I the money from Sky ain't come yet!" Harry replied.

"Maybe it won't come!" Ron said throwing his hands up in frustration

"Maybe he took Miss Sarah to Havana."

"He couldn't have. How could he?" Harry said. Just then the mission comes on singing fallow the fold. "She couldn't have gone!" He continues to count them then faints when he realizes that Sarah isn't there.

"How 'bout a drink?" Draco says sitting at a small table with Hermione, as dancers dance to the Havana song.

"A milkshake, please!" Hermione replies. In a minute she would get to sing if I were a bell, and she was nervous. Draco calls over a waitress.

"Doce de leche"! Sarah takes a sip.

"These are delicious! What did you call them?"

"Doce de leche!"

"Doce de leche." She says questionably "What's in it besides milk?"

"Oh, Sugar. And a sort of native flavoring..."

"What's the name of the flavoring?"

"Baccardi!"

"It's "very" good!" she says her word starting to slur "I think I'll have another one.  
Doesn't Baccardi have alcohol in it?"

"Only enough to act as a preservative."

"You know. This would be a wonderful way to get children to drink milk!"

A couple of drinks later….

"Are you all right?" Sky asked. In response Sarah Kissed him.

"Am I all right?" she says standing up. She then starts to sing obviously drunk. "Ask me how do I feel,  
Ask me now that we're cozy and clinging!  
Well, sir, all I can say  
Is if I were a bell I'd be ringing!  
From the moment we kissed tonight  
That's the way I've just got to behave  
Boy, if I were a lamp I'd light!  
And if I were a banner I'd wave  
Ask me how do I feel  
Little me with my quiet upbringing  
Well, sir, all I can say  
Is if I were a gate I'd be swinging !  
And if I were a watch I'd start  
Popping my spring...  
Or if I were a bell  
I'd go ding-dong-ding-dong-ding  
Ask me how do I feel  
From this Chemistry lesson I'm learnin'"

"Yeah, Chemistry!" Sky says sarcastically.

"Well, sir, all I can say  
Is if I were a bridge  
I'd be burning  
Yes, I knew my moral would crack  
From the wonderful way that you look  
Boy, if I were a duck I'd quack!  
And if I were a goose I'd be cooked!  
Ask me how do I feel,  
Ask me now that we're fondly caressing  
Pal, if I were a salad  
I know I'd be splashing my dressing  
Ask me how to describe this whole beautiful thing  
Well, if I were a bell  
I'd go ding-dong-ding-dong  
Diiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Hermione ended the song by falling into Draco's arms. She got much applause and many laughs when she started to dance with the Havana dancers. Back stage Harry and Ron were in stitches.


	16. I've Never Been In Love Before

**Chapter 16**

**I've Never Been In Love Before**

Sarah and Sky return from Havana. Sarah is no longer drunk having slept it off on the plane.

"What time is it?" she asked. Hermione was thinking about Draco.

"I don't know...Four o'clock!" _Did she mean what was on the note_, he thought.

"This is your time of day, isn't it?" she said. _What if he didn't read the note._

_  
_"I'm not usually up this late before!"

"How do you like it?" he said trying not to look at her.

"Oh, it's so peaceful and wonderful!" _please say that he feels the same._

Sky starts to sing.

"You're finding out something  
I'd known for quite a while...  
My time of day is the dark time,  
A couple of deals before dawn,  
When the street belongs to the cop,  
And the janitor with the mop,  
And the grocery-clerks are all gone.  
When the smell of the rain-washed pavement,  
Comes up clean and fresh and cold.  
And the street lamp light,  
Fills the gutter with gold,  
That's my time of day-  
My time of day,  
And you're the only doll  
I've ever wanted to share it with me..." _I do love her_, he thought.

"Obediah."

" Obediah? What's that?" _why won't he look at me?_

"Obediah Masterson... That's my real name." _I can't do this anymore.  
_"You know you're the first person I've ever told it to."

He turns and looks Hermione strait in the eye and sings with all his heart.

"I've never been in love before  
Now all at once it's you  
It's you forever more  
I've never been in love before  
I thought my heart was safe  
I thought I knew the score  
But this is wine  
That's all too strange and strong  
I'm full of foolish song  
And out my song must pour  
So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been in love before..."

Hermione knew that he was singing the truth. She had to let him know.

"I've never been in love before  
Now all at once it's you  
It's you forever more  
I've never been in love before  
I thought my heart was safe  
I thought I knew the score  
But this is wine  
That's all too strange and strong  
I'm full of foolish song  
And out my song must pour."

They both started to sing taking each others hands.

"So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
I've really never been in love before!"

They kiss passionately. Knowing that nothing could tear them apart.

"I love you." Draco whispered.


	17. Intermission

**Chapter 17**

**Intermission **

" There will be a 15 minuet intermission starting now. You can buy treats from Honeydukes in the lobby." Said the announcer after the first act.

Hermione had to go get changed in her dressing room right after the first act so she didn't have time to talk to Harry or Ron about what was going on. She highly doubted that they even noticed. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door, actually it would be more like a bang.

"Hermione! Let us in!" yelled Ron from the other side of the door.

'I guess I was wrong' Hermione thought. She opened the door to come face to face with a very angry Harry and Ron.

"Hermione what was going on out there!" Harry said obviously frazzled.

"well…"

"If Malfoy did something to you just tell us and we'll get him back." Ron said pulling out his wand.

"Guys…"

"Yes I agree with Ron we'll get him for whatever…"

"GUYS!" Hermione yelled cutting Harry off. "Draco didn't do anything to me except…"

"I knew it!" Ron interrupted.

"Shut up Ronald." Hermione said flatly "The only thing Draco did was be my friend."

"It looked like you we're more then just friends up there on stage." Harry mumbled.

"We are." Hermione said looking down at her navy blue pumps.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison.

"He has changed. He's different now."

"Hermione" Harry said calmly, "He's a Malfoy, he can't change."

"But Harry he has." Hermione said pleadingly.

"I'm gonna kill that little Ferret piece of…"

Ron was thankfully cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice was heard through the door. The door open and Draco entered holding a couple dozen roses that enabled him to see that clearly.

"You! Ferret boy!" Ron said coming forward and taking out his wand. Ron started to mutter a curse spell.

"NO!" Hermione said jumping in front of Ron's wand. "You can't do this Ron" she said tears running down her face "I love him."

"Put down the wand Ron." Harry said quietly. Ron shoved his wand and stormed out of the room. Harry gave Hermione a hug and then told Draco that he better not screw up before going after Ron.

Draco held Hermione and promised that everything would be okay.


	18. Take Back Your Mink

**Chapter 18**

**Take Back Your Mink**

In her dressing room Ginny had her head in her hands. The only reason she wasn't crying was because she didn't want to mess up her makeup. She didn't know what went wrong. She thought that Harry liked her, but he hasn't said anything to her since the kiss.

"Places!"

She through on her fake mink coat and looked at the mirror. Her pink dress was long and she had on a ton of pearls. She left her dressing room feeling slightly depressed. She went to her place on stage, and got ready to sing.

"And now, for the featured number of the evening The Hot Box proudly presents" said the anouncer  
"Miss Adelaide and her debutantes."

The curtain opened on Ginny and her hot box dancers

"He bought me the fur thing five winters ago,  
And the gown the following fall.  
Then the necklace, the bag, the gloves, and the hat,  
That was late 'forty-eight, I recall.  
Then last night in his apartment,  
He tried to remove them all,  
And I said as I ran down the hall...  
Take back your mink,  
Take back your pearls-  
What made you think,  
That I was one of those girls?   
Take back the gown, the gloves and the hat,  
I may be down, but I'm not flat as all that.  
I thot that each expensive gift you'd arrange  
Was a token of your esteem,  
But when I think of what you want in exchange,  
It all seems a horrible dream;  
So, take back your mink to from whence it came,  
And tell 'em to Hollanderize it, for some other dame!" During this Ginny took off the mink the pearls the gloves and the long skirt of her dress revealing a shorter version of the dress.

The girls then sang doing what Ginny did.

"Take back your mink, take back your pearls,  
What made you think, that I was one of those girls?  
(I'm screamin')  
Take back the gown, take back the hat,  
I may be down, but I'm not flat as all that.  
I thought that each expensive gift you'd arrange  
Was a token of your esteem,  
Now when I think of what you want in exchange,  
It all seems a horrible dream, eek!  
So...take back your mink those old worn-out pelts,  
And go shorten the sleeves for somebody else!"

The girls and Ginny start to leave but then they run back and grab the stuff they diregarded earlier.

"Well! Wouldn't you!"

"miss Adelaide!" Ron said after the preformance.

"Mr. Johnson do you know where Nathan is. We're gonna elope!"

"Um, Nathan told me to give this to you." He said handing her a note. He left and she read the note and sneezed.

"In other words  
Just for sittin' alone  
At a table reserved for two  
A person can develop the flu,  
You can bundle 'er up in the woolies  
And I mean the warmest brand  
You can wrap 'er in sweaters and coats  
'Til it's more than her frame can stand  
If she still gets the feelin' she's naked  
From lookin' at her left hand  
A person can develop the flu,  
The flu, a hundred and three point two,  
So much virus inside,  
Then 'er microscope slide   
Looks like a day in the zoo  
Jus' from mourning her mem'ries an' writin'  
An' the stories her folks can be told  
A person can develop a cold  
Atchum!"


	19. More I Cannot Wish You

**Chapter 19**

**More I Cannot Wish You**

Hermione was glad that she had gotten Harry's support, but she really wanted to make sure that Ron was okay with her and Draco.

"Ron would you stop!" Harry yelled.

"why is she doing this? Why?" Ron said spinning around.

"I know that it's very, very strange, but maybe Malfoy has changed."

Ron snorted "Impossible!"

"But what if he has? We have to trust Hermione on this one mate." Harry said patting his friend on the back ", and plus if he try's anything I think Hermione will be able to handle it."

Ron laughed remembering when Hermione punched Malfoy back in third year.

Hermione was on stage doing a scene with Lee Jordan.

"Sarah, dear! I've always taken care of you...  
All I want is for you to be happy!" Lee said before he started to sing.

"Velvet I can wish you  
For the color of your coat  
And fortune smiling all along your way  
But more I cannot wish you  
Than to wish you find your love  
You're own true love this day  
Dimensions I can wish you  
Seven footmen all in red  
And calling cards upon a silver tray  
But more I cannot wish you"

Hermione looked backstage and saw Ron standing there looking at her with a sad smile on his face. Lee continued.

"Than to wish you find your love  
You're own true love this day  
Standing there  
Gazing at you  
Full of the bloom of youth  
Standing there  
Gazing at you  
With the sheep side  
And the liquorish tooth  
Music I can wish you  
Marry music while you're young  
And wisdom when your hair has turned to gray  
But more I cannot wish you  
Than to wish you find your love  
You're own true love this day  
With the sheep side  
And the liquorish tooth  
And the strong arms to carry you  
Away..."

Hermione looked at Ron again. this time he nodded at her to let her know that he was okay. at the end of the scene Hermione ran backstage and hugged Ron.

"Thank you Ronald!"

He just nodded and walked away with a tear in his eye.


	20. Luck Be a Lady

**Chapter 20**

**Luck be a Lady**

Ron and Draco stood next to each other waiting for the end of the scene, and their cue. Draco was very nervous. He was afraid that Weasley was gonna try to curse him again. He was seriously regretting leaving his wand in his dressing room.

"stop looking so nervous mate." Ron said "I'm not gonna hurt you. We're cool."

"I don't know what your talking about Weasley. Why would I be afraid of someone who…"

"We're not that cool Malfoy" Ron said glaring at Draco.

"Okay sorry."

The scene had ended, so first Ron walked out, and when the lights came back up Draco walked out.

"Nicely, where's the crap game?" He said going up to Ron."Well, Sky, it's about ten minutes walk from here." Ron said smugly.

"Which way?" Draco said confused."This way!" Ron said pointing to the manhole below them.  
The lights went out, when they came back up they were in a sewer and a crap game was in full swing.

"I have a bet for you fellas." Draco said taking the dice out of his pocket. "If I win you will all come with me to the Mission and you won't have to pay me anything."

Crabbe came forward as Big Joule with Collin Creevy as Harry the Horse, "Big Joule says he wants to know what we get if you lose."

"You will get half a grand…… Each."

"Agreed!" Big Joule said.

Draco started to sing

"They call you lady luck  
But there is room for doubt  
At times you have a very un-lady-like way  
Of running out  
Your on this date with me,  
The pickings have been lush  
And yet before the evening is over you might give me the brush  
You might forget your manners,  
You might refuse to stay,  
And so the best that I can do is pray  
Luck be a lady tonight,  
Luck be a lady tonight,  
Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with  
Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck let a gentleman see,  
How nice a dame you can be  
I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with  
Luck be a lady with me  
A lady doesn't leave her escort,   
It isn't fair, it isn't nice  
A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
And blow on some other guy's dice  
So, let's keep the party polite,  
Never get out of my sight  
Stick with me baby,   
I'm the fella you came in with,  
Luck be a lady,  
Luck be a lady,  
Luck be a lady tonight"

the other gamblers start to dance and sing

"Luck be a lady tonight,  
Luck be a lady tonight,  
Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with  
Luck be a lady tonight!

Everyone started to sing

"Luck let a gentleman see, Luck let a gentleman see  
How nice a dame you can be, How nice a dame you can be  
I know the way you've treated Luck be a lady,  
Other guys you've been with Be a lady  
Luck be a lady with me Be a lady with me!"

Draco continued singing.

"A lady wouldn't flirt with strangers,  
She'd have heart, she'd have a soul.  
A lady wouldn't make little sneak eyes at me, Roll 'em, roll 'em, roll 'em  
Sneak eyes  
When I've bet my life on this roll. Roll 'em, roll 'em, roll 'em  
So lets keep the party polite, So lets keep the party polite  
Never get out of my sight Never get out of my sight  
Stick with me baby, Stick here, baby!  
I'm the fella you came in with, Stick here, baby!  
Luck be a lady... Luck be a lady...  
Luck be a lady... Luck be a lady...  
Luck be a lady, What's up, man?  
And roll the dice  
Comin' out, comin' out  
Tonight! Comin' out, comin' out right!  
Ah! Ah!"


	21. Sue Me

**Chapter 21**

**Sue Me**

Ginny had, had enough.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"What's up?" Harry said nervously.

"One question for you: Do you like me?"

"I, Um"

"Answer me Harry!"

"Um, Well you're Ron's little sister, and …"

"HARRY POTTER YOU ARE A JERK!" Ginny yelled

_what have I done!_ Thought Harry.

Ginny stormed on stage followed by Harry.

"Nathan, that is the biggest lie you ever told me!"

"But I promise you it's true!"

Ginny starts to sing"You promise me this, you promise me that  
You promise me anything under the sun  
Then you gimme a kiss  
And you're grabin' your hat  
And you're off to the races again  
When I think of the time gone by"

"Adelaide, Adelaide." Sang Harry. Feeling just like his character at that moment.

"And I think of the way I tried"

"Adelaide!""I could honestly die"

Harry started to sing

"Call a lawyer and sue me, sue me,  
What can you do me? I love you.  
Give a holler and hate me, hate me,  
Go ahead hate me I love you."

"The best years of my life  
I was a fool to give to you..."

"All right already, I'm just a no-good-nick  
All right already, it's true, so Nu?  
So, sue me, sue me, what can you do me?  
I love you!"

Ginny started to sing angrily glaring at Harry.

"You gamble it here, you gamble it there  
You gamble on ev'rything all except me  
And I'm sick of you keepin' me up in the air  
Till you're back in the money again."

"Adelaide! Adelaide!"

"And I think of the way I try""Adelaide!"

"I could honestly die"

" Save a paper and sue me, sue me,  
What can you do me? I love you."

"Atchum!" she sneezed

"Give a holler and hate me, hate me,  
Go ahead hate me I love you."

"When you wind up in jail  
Don't come to me to bail you out..."

"All right already, so call a policeman!  
All right already, it's true, so Nu?  
So, sue me, sue me, what can you do me?  
I love you!"

"You're at it again, you're running the game  
I'm not gonna play second fiddle to that  
An' I'm sick an' and I'm tired of stalling around  
An' I'm telling you now that we're through  
When I think of the time gone by"

"Adelaide, Adelaide!" Harry pleaded.

"And I think of the way I try"

"Adelaide!"

"I could honestly die"

"Sue me, sue me,  
Shoot bullets through me,  
I love you."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Ginny slapped Harry in response, backstage both Draco and Ron cringe. Then Draco spoke.

"That's gotta hurt."


	22. Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat

**Chapter 22**

**Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat**

they were in the middle of the mission scene where a bunch of angry gambler are all seated in the mission forced to behave because Officer Branagin is there. Ron was about to start his song.

"…Well tell us about your Dream Mr. Johnson."

"I dreamed last night I got on the boat to Heaven  
And by some chance I had brought my dice along,  
And there I stood, and I hollered,  
"Someone fade me,"  
But the passengers they knew right from wrong  
For the people all said,  
"Sit down, sit down you're rockin' the boat."

The chorus echoed him  
"People all said,  
"Sit down, sit down you're rockin' the boat."

"And the devil will drag you under  
By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat;  
Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down"

"Sit down you're rocking the boat.""I sailed  
(ENSEMBLE:  
OOH...)  
"Away on that little boat to Heaven  
And by some chance found a bottle in my fist,  
And there I stood,  
Nicely passin' out the whiskey,  
But the passengers were bound to resist  
For the people all said, "Beware!"

"People all said, "beware, beware!"

"You're on a heavenly trip."  
People all said, "beware!"

"People all said, "beware!"

"Beware you'll scuttle the ship;  
And the devil will drag you under  
By the fancy tie 'round your wicked throat;  
Sit down,"Sit down, sit down, sit down,  
Sit down you're rockin' the boat."

"And as  
(ENSEMBLE:  
OOH...)  
"I laughed at those passengers to Heaven  
Ah, ah, ah, ah!  
A great big wave came and washed me overboard,  
And as I sank, and I hollered,  
"Someone save me,"  
That's the moment I woke up, thank the Lord!"

"Thank the Lord, thank the Lord!"

"And I said to myself, "Sit down"  
(Said to himself, "Sit down, sit down")  
"Sit down you're rocking the boat."  
Said to myself, "Sit down"  
(Said to himself, "Sit down")  
"Sit down you're rocking the boat  
And the devil will drag you under  
(And the devil will drag you under)  
With a soul so heavy you'd never float,  
Sit down"

" Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down,  
Sit down you're rockin' the boat-  
Sit down you're rockin'  
Rockin' the boat  
Sit down you're rockin'  
Rockin' the boat  
Sit down you're rockin'  
Rockin' the boat

Ron belted out the last line of the song  
"Sit down you're rockin'  
Rockin' the bo-at...!"

" Sit down you're the boat!"

the applause was so loud that Ron's ears we're ringing. He had finally found something he was good at.


	23. Marry the Man Today

**Chapter 23**

**Marry the Man Today**

"Ginny!" Hermione said seeing the angry look on her friends face "what's wrong?"

"Harry is what's wrong!" Ginny said glaring at the floor "He only thinks of me as Ron's little sister."

"Did he say that to you!" Hermione asked shocked that Harry would say that.

"Yep!" Ginny said bitterly.

"Well, tell me exactly what he said, because I have a feeling that there was a bit of misunderstanding."

Ginny then repeated the conversation between Harry and herself to Hermione.

"Well" Hermione said "I don't think he really thinks of you that way. I think that he was just a bit scared of what your brothers, especially Ron, would do to him if he said his true feelings. Guys are weird like that. They always speak before they think causing them to look very stupid.

"Your right Hermione. I'll just have to talk to Harry again and sort out this mess."

"There's our cue!" Hermione said before going on stage. Ginny took a deep breath and followed.

"What are we crazy or something?" Hermione said as Sarah.

"At Wannamaker's and Saks and Klein's, a lesson I've been taught  
You can't get alterations on a dress you haven't bought " Ginny said in response.

"At any vegetable market from Borneo to Nome  
You mustn't squeeze a melon 'till you get the melon home" Hermione said.

"You simply gotta gamble" Ginny said turning away.

"You get no guarantee" Hermione said also turning away.

"Now doesn't that kind of apply to you and I?"

"You and me!"

"Whatever."

"Why not?" Ginny sang turning back around.

"Why not what?" Hermione sang back also turning around.

Ginny continued.

"Marry the man today  
Trouble though he may be  
Much as he likes to play  
Crazy and wild and free"

Hermione and Ginny Both sang

"Marry the man today, rather than sigh in sorrow"

"Marry the man today and change his ways tomorrow" Ginny finished.

"Marry the man today"

("Marry the man today")

"Maybe he's leaving town"

("Maybe he's leaving town")

"Don't let him get away"

("Don't let him get away")

"Hurry and track him down"

("Counterattack him and-")

They both sing.

"Marry the man today, give him the girlish laughter"

"Give him your hand today and save the fist for after" Hermione finished

"Slowly introduce him to the better things  
Respectable, conservative, and clean" Ginny sang.

"Reader's Digest" Hermione sang

"Guy Lombardo" Ginny sang

"Rogers Peete" Hermione sang

"Golf!"

"Galoshes!"

"Ovaltine!"

They both sang

"But marry the man today,  
Handle it meek and gently"

"Marry the man today and train him subsequently" Ginny sang.

Hermione started to sing.

"Carefully expose him to domestic life  
And if he ever tries to stray from you  
Have a pot roast"

"Have a headache"

"Have a baby"

"Have two!"

"Six!"

"Nine!"

"Oh!"

"Marry the man today,  
Rather than sigh in sorrow  
Marry the man today and change his ways—"

("And change his ways—")

"And change his ways—"

("And change his ways—")

"And change his ways—"

"Tomorrow!" they both sang finishing the slightly ironic song.


	24. Finale!

**Chapter 24**

**Finale! **

It was time for the finale. Everyone was in their places ready to go. The music started up

"When you see a guy, reach for stars in the sky,  
You can bet that he's doing it for some doll.  
When you spot a John waiting out in the rain,  
Chances are he's insane, as only a John can be for a Jane.  
When you meet a gent, paying all kinds of rent,  
For a flat that could flatten the Taj Mahal  
Call it sad, call it funny,   
But it's better than even money,  
That the guy's only doing it for some doll.  
When you meet a gent, paying all kinds of rent,  
For a flat that could flatten the Taj Mahal  
Call it sad, call it funny,  
But it's better than even money,  
That the guy's only doing it for some doll,  
Some doll, some doll,  
That the guy's only doing it for some doll!"

With that last note the show was over. The first to take their bows were the Gamblers followed by the Hot Box dancers. Next was Pansy, Lee, and Neville followed by Ron, Dean, and Seamus. Next was Harry and Ginny. Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her in front of everyone. Last but not least was Draco and Hermione. The applause which was already loud, got even louder. Everyone joined hands one last time and bowed.

So in the end love conquered all, enemies became friends, and people discovered hidden talents. So everyone had their happy ending… well almost.

The completely ecstatic cast was backstage in a happy frenzy. Ron pushed his way through the crowd looking for a certain blond head.

"Willa! Willa!" He yelled seeing her carrying a pile of costumes.

"hey Ron" She said over the pile of clothes.

"I, um, need to talk to you about something." Ron said quietly.

Willa smiled to herself. "Okay! Fallow me, I have to put these down."

"I, um, was wondering of you wanted to, well, hang out sometime. I mean if you want! We could even go with a bunch of other people if you wanted. I…"

Willa shut him up with a quick kiss. He starred in shock for a moment before kissing her back. They kissed for a long time before they heard everyone applauding. you've gotta love it when stuff like that happens.

_Sorry that it took me so long to get the last bunch of chapters up. I have one more chapter to write before this story is over. I am going to write a sequel, but I'm not sure if I should do _Hairspray_ or _Grease_. What do you think? Please review!_


	25. Memories

_Okay guys this is the last chapter! This chapter is kind of special to me because all the memories that I put in here are actual memories from the production of "Guys and Dolls" that I was in. so enjoy!_

**Chapter 25**

**Memories **

The great hall was jam-packed for the celebration honoring the musical. The cast was seated at a special table together and everyone was happy.

At the teachers table Dumbledore stood up and the room went silent.

"I would like to congratulate…"

as Dumbledore continued the cast thought about all the funny things that had happened throughout the course of the show.

_Hermione smiled remembering the time when they were rehearsing "Sit Down your rocking the Boat" that Harry leaned over to far on the bench and hit his head on the wall, and then managed to fall of the bench._

"… music is a important thing in a young persons life…"

_Draco shook his head remembering how many time Pansy dropped her hat and then fell over trying to pick it up._

_Ginny tried not to laugh as she remembered one time after Harry had to faint that he asked the person who was moving the sets if the set had to go where his head was, because he didn't feel like getting up._

_Ron smirked remembering how he had rooted for Hermione when she and Draco were hitting each other with scripts early on in the production._

"… and I remember hearing this one joke about a gambler…"

_Harry smiled remembering the time when Ron had to sit on the same almost broken bench as Crabb and Goyle. Ron spent the whole scene muttering "please don't let the bench break, please don't let the bench break"._

"… It is now time to announce what the spring musical will be."

The Cast table looked up with anticipation.

"The spring musical will be……"

"GREASE!"

The cast smiled at each other knowing that this was going to be yet another show to remember.


	26. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS IN THIS FANFICTION. THOSE BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THEM I'M JUST USING THEM TO HELP THE STORY ALONG. (SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME OR REMOVE MY STORIES. THANK YOU)**


End file.
